


Unohana's Letter

by White Trenchcoat (white_trenchcoat)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Drama, F/F, Heartbreak, Like they could be lovers, but could also be friends, friends with benefits?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_trenchcoat/pseuds/White%20Trenchcoat
Summary: After the Vandenreich's initial invasion, Isane Kotetsu returns to her quarters to find a letter with her name on it. Inside it are revelations about the person closest to her: Captain Retsu Unohana of Squad 4. Oneshot, spoilers for Chapter 521 onwards.





	Unohana's Letter

To Isane Kotetsu, my Lieutenant and dear friend.

By the time you read this letter, I will be gone. I have travelled deep below Soul Society, into the darkest depths, to do battle with Kenpachi Zaraki.

You know some of my past; that I was one of the first Captains, that I devoted my life to healing, and that I was making up for a grave sin in my past. I told you that was all to my history, but I could tell you didn't believe me. Despite that, you understood some things are best left in the past, and never asked me about it.

I loved you for that.

The truth is that I was the first Kenpachi. I slaughtered and murdered thousands, all to find someone strong enough to fight. I lived for fighting in those days, the healing Kidou I invented only to help prolong the battles.

That day you asked me about my Bankai was the first time I couldn't answer you. I was so ashamed of it, of what it represented, that I promised never to release it ever again. That Unohana was gone, and would only return for one glorious, final dance with death.

She is not for your eyes. Not because you would be unable to bare it, but because I am still ashamed of Yachiru Unohana, the monster I was, and the one I will need to become again.

I will die in this battle. Because of my sin, Kenpachi Zaraki is not strong enough to fight in this war. It is my duty to fight him, my honour to die for the Gotei 13. We fight to protect something bigger than ourselves and by inheriting my title, he will fulfil his destiny. He will save us.

Zaraki is the only man to ever make me happy. But you, Isane, are the only woman to ever make me feel loved. Your endless compassion and undying loyalty were all things I didn't deserve. Those nights we spent together helped bring peace to the restless soul inside. Every tear you shed in my arms, every worry you passed on to me, I was happy to receive them. I think you saw the weight in my heart, and I know it took a lot not to ask about it. There are still some things unspoken between us, but I know the moments we shared, what we had, speaks louder than words ever could.

Remember not as the first Kenpachi, but as Retsu Unohana. The Captain who showed compassion to the weak, healed the wounded and gazed at the moon only grew because of you. I never felt so loved unless you were by my side, so with all my heart, thank you.

Weep for me if you must, but do not resent Zaraki. In the end, we are all human. Even he needs someone to look after him. As a last request, I hope you will be able to do this.

The legacy of Yachiru Unohana will pass to him, but the legacy of Retsu Unohana will pass on to you.

Regardless of that, no matter your choices, no matter what path you choose, you will always be my dear, faithful Isane. Never change.

Thank you so much for everything, and goodbye.

Yours,  
Unohana Retsu.  
Captain of Squad 4.


End file.
